clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Speeddasher
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page]] or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 21:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) 'Tis okay It's ok; everyone makes mistakes, no? Next time, just make sure it doesn't look too "Devil-ish". [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Speeddasher Great Job! Great job on the Super Antics Galaxy video game! I'm impressed! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:36, 11 February 2009 (UTC) OMG! Hearing that come from the co webmaster is awsome. Thanks! Speeddasher. can I be in your next parody? Hey speeddasher I wanted to ask you something if its okay,can my character Tails6000 be in your next game parody thanks! If you say no sorry for bothering. User: Tails6000 I'm not sure. I do have a idea for my next parody but I don't know who it'll include. Speeddasher okay thanks for answering and here a bit of ideas awwwwwwwww my ideas they're deleted oh well good luck I only deleted it because it was turning into a whole different discussion. Speeddasher oh okay then but did ya write 'em down? No because I don't have any good plots for a Sonic Parody at the moment. Plus Sonic is supposed to be the fastest thing alive. Can you imagine a penguin doing that? Speeddasher Uh I got one My penguin wearing red sneakers oh remember my paint penguin it yellow black hoodie mining helemet and black sneakers (red in sonic parodies) and I'm a boy penguin Dude... Whats up with the Billy Mays images? And the article‽ --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) literally.It's stupid funny and why would you mess up explorers page not user penguin I fixed it so the Billy Mays dude won't harrass him Okay here's what happened. I was going to make Billy Mays a new member of the Str00del Force but never made a article. I uploaded the pic I admit, but I did not make that article. I'm sorry if what I did was wrong. Speeddasher I understand. Tails Okay. You can put him in the Str00del Force if you want. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:19, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Should I fix the current article or make a new one? Speeddasher Fix the current one. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:24, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I fixed it up. Here's the Link. Speeddasher RE: Birthday Thanks Speedasher! Hope to keep in-contact with you...... -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 19:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ..........>:L hello Work in progress!! --Evan6789 23:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome Parody! You make awesome articles! I just read that Puff Flags article, and it rocks! Seriously, when you get about 500-600 edits, you should request for sysopship. I like your articles. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hah One thwing woo fowgot in the pwicture is I wear bwack pwants. In wour fwace PLOOPY!Manny Peng 16:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Manny Peng RE:I have a question Yes, of course you can. --'Metalmanager The ' 18:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Good intro music Hey Speeddasher Good job for the intro for Ford Car and Link Also maybe in the opening maybe we could show the characters and show some comedy between all of them.And in season 2 my character could try to make traps to help ford car.But they fail miserably and trap ford car or one of the others by accident each time,And one of them in the intro Ford car tries to hit link with an anvil with a dollar under then Ford car sees The dollar and says Ooh a dollar and runs to it and gets smacked with it and Tails laughs like crazy! Tails6000 23:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Speak to the comedy master Did you like the part with the anvil? I saw the animation for it while animating the part I laughed! Tails6000 23:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Speak to the comedy master Also could you make my dopplegangers own article here? Hey its me again I wanted to say tha if you could make an article about my doppleganger heres the outfit. head=Red helmet face=Eyebrows body=Green hoodie feet=Orange sneakers color=orange nvm,I have it up! Thats the thing thanks! Tails6000 00:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Speak to the comedy master Congratulations! Due to the amount of votes for your application, you have received the status of Rollback! Congratulations! (Talk to me!) 03:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Okay cool article! Dude awesome article of metal explorer! And maybe I need a robot duplicate sometime just in case! Tails6000 22:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hey. Cheater, I was the one who found his secret page. You stole my credit! austin8310 Sorry. I thought alot of people found it. Speeddasher Dont worry i dont care THAT much. I was kidding. Have fun displaying the template! Austin8310 Thanks. I'm sorry. Speeddasher Didn't I say I didn't care? I just like to fool around :). Yeah. Austin8310 If there is no chance to make the article I could do it Don't worry! Tails6000 05:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Check this out! Hey Speeddasher did you see the game Tails Zone: Vibrate That! It's awesome It was going to be Tails Land Shake it! But the second name was better well rate it on my talk page! Tails6000 03:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Also if you can could you make a good boxart for the USA version make it like me facung against the vibrate monarch or me with a kerfil just make up the best Idea surprise me! Tails6000 07:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Good idea with the fight against darktan Well atleast my character plays the bad guy maybe if they need back-up they could call Tails6000 to clear out the croud or try to attack darktan that be great! Cool Dragon Knight! The article about dragon knights was cool! -- Tails6000 01:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome game Cool game we could use ya at the fan games wiki sometime and maybe make you a sysop! I will get the link to ya and also were working on crash and mario parodies and the sonic I got covered! well have fun! heres the link: http://clubpenguinfangames.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Fan_Games_Wiki have fun on the games (also if you make a sonic parody it has to have my character or yours doesn't matter but the bad guy is Xary not Darktan) -- Tails6000 21:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Could you help me a bit I need help on Adventures of Tails6000 just a bit for the plot and complete series package thanks! you can add your Ideas too! Just because you are an awesome friend! -- Tails6000 21:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Tails RE: Judge Xavier Go ahead and write your tale; I'll sweep through and alter anything to anti-OOC Judge Xavier. :::::) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 21:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Cool edits! Thanks for the help! Also I made a sega antarctic game called Tails6000 the Fighters Hope you like it! Also could you make the box art for the complete series pack for Adventures of Tails6000 And the arcade cabiet for Tails6000 the Fighters Thanks man! -- Tails6000 17:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Billy Mays Billy Mays is my article. The COC Says that I have the right to withdraw permission for him to be used in any story. So I do. I will keep it your Out-of-Character way, though. 22:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Actually it was my idea at first. I was originally going to make a article of him and I uploaded that image. Speeddasher So? I made it first. I saw the image, and it gave me ideas. "The early bird catches the worm". 23:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Copyright Over-use Dude! Stop over-abusing the copyright template! Only your magnum opi, your masterpieces, should be copyrighted. Not every single article you make. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 23:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ahaha thank-you! I'm a little bit dizzy from it all, but I'm still alive, so I'm happy about that. (Talk to me!) 04:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hey speeddasher if you want you could help me with the logo of Tails6000 the Fighters and help with the box of the complete series of Adventures of Tails6000 just because pogopunk needs to recover and your a great friend! -- Tails6000 20:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) User:Tails6000 RE: Ban AgentGenius With every fiber of my being, I want to eradicate AG, but I can't. If I do, he will be treated as a martyr and weasel his way out like a sleazy American politician. He will proceed to rally up people for him to command, and convince them to challenge whatever he wants. He actually has more power than I do, simply because he's a smooth-talker who can get his way with words. I can't block him. Ask someone else. As much as I want AgentGenius to disappear, I can't get rid of him, and neither can Explorer. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:43, 1 April 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Have you seen the Main Page? Why has this wiki been so inactive?! Should the gothic rabbit have an article or remain a prank? Does anyone even know where that is from? It's a pity he hates me, but I'm pleased he has decided to stsnd by the COC. Unlike you.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You have recieved the position of Sysop (system-'operator')! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Ratings You don't need to be an admin. Any sensible user can rate articles, so go ahead! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't won yet, but I'm sure I will! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! How can I make a character page about my CP penguin on hre?-User:Ezekielguy Manny STINKS!!! Check this out!-Ezekielguy But I kept metioning the term, mwa mwa and everyone was like "WHAT?" and I really wanna comunicate with someone on the wiki on CP becuz I never has been befor and I wanna do something about those mwa mwas and....-Ezekielguy join Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind! and help defeat the club penguin evil forces!!!-Coolnerd1